The Odd One Out
by Nicole290
Summary: Alexandra Smith is you normal teenage girl...well almost. She is the odd one of the four quadruplets in her family, and a witch. This year she is starting a new boarding school where she is an outcast. Follow Alex through her ups and downs of this year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Alexandra!" her mother called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" she mumbled back. Upstairs Alexandra closed her trunk, pocketed her wand. She looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection. She was the odd quadruplet. Unlike her sisters, who all had perfect blond hair that fell to the middle of their backs, she had dirty blond hair that fell a little past her shoulders. But the main thing that made her and her siblings different, besides their personalities, was their eyes. They each had different colours. Hilary (the oldest by 1 hour) had green eyes, Heather had brown eyes (like their brother), Hanna (the baby of the family), had hazel eyes. As for Alexandra, she had blue eyes.

_'I guess this is it_.' She thought. '_I'm off to a new school, with new people. I get to be compared to my sisters again and I get to have people wonder why I look so different compared to my siblings…well except my brother, I guess I sort of look like him_.'

Then she started dragging her trunk downstairs. She was off to start her 6th year at a new school called Hogwarts.

"You know we just have to sit together!" Hilary's voice came from next to her as they walked towards platform 9 ¾. "Even you Brett. We should all stick together since it's going to be a new school."

"She says that now, but you know as soon as she sees a 'cute' guy she'll forget who we are" Alexandra whispered to her brother.

"I know, but we should just humour her for now, she's trying to act like a big sister you can all look up to" Brett teased.

"She's only older then me by 1 hour!" she said back, in an annoyed voice. She hated it when people reminded her that she wasn't the oldest.

Still in her own thoughts, she walked through the barrier and onto the platform.

"Alex, are you even listening to my story?" Heathers voice met her ears.

"I'm trying not to…" she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Heather asked.

_God, I should really tell her to stop acting like a dumb blond…Oh wait, I did before and she didn't know what I was talking about _Alexandra thought to herself, smiling slightly as she remember the memory.

"Earth to Alex. Come in Alex." Hanna teased me.

"Are you like having another premonition or something?" Heather asked.

"God! Just because I have those sometimes, doesn't mean every time I zone out I am! Am I not allowed to daydream?" Alexandra was really tired of people always asking her if she was having a premonition. She wondered all the time why she couldn't be like her sisters. Blond, ditzy (well smart in Hanna's case) and normal, nope she had to be dirty blond, smart, and not normal. She had to take into account that every time she had a dream it might be a premonition. That's why she kept a dream diary. That's why she couldn't wait to start divination.

"God, chill. She was just asking!" Hilary said while closing her makeup bag.

Alex took a deep breath and counted to 10. "Hilary, I'm just tired of you guys-"

"Girls" she interrupted.

"Fine, _girls _always asking if I'm having a premonition. Besides, you're not supposed to justgo around saying that I have them! Don't you remember what mom said?"

"Goodbye and have fun?" Hanna tried. "No" Alexandra said, shooting Hanna a look that could kill. "She said to watch out and make sure nobody's around when we mention them. Since there are dark wizards out there and seers aren't exactly common."

"Alex just chill okay? We'll make sure that we don't mention it too often, but we will ask you every so often, just to make sure your okay and stuff, ok?" Brett asked from besides you.

"Fine!" she sighed. "Can I go back to reading my book now?" she looked around at her siblings. They nodded, so she went back to reading 'Hogwarts, A History'. _I may be going into a new school _she thought _but I'm determined to know all about it._

When the train arrived, Alexandra, Hilary, Heather, Hanna and Brett got off.

"You know what?" Hilary said, "I think I actually like these uniforms" She looked down at her skirt as she said this.

_Well I don't_ Alex thought, looking down at her skirt. She hated skirts. That and dresses. Both of which her mom made her wear whenever they had a party. She preferred jeans or shorts to dresses and skirts.

"Firs' years this way!" Alex heard a voice and when she looked to see whom it came from, she was shocked. She looked and seen this man that was at least 2 times the size of a normal man. "Oy! You lot there!"

"Ya?" your brother called back.

"I take it yer the new students?" he said back.

"Yep" your brother called back.

"Well yer to take the carriages to the castle. When you get there, look fer Professor McGonagall"

"Alright, thanks!" your brother said back. Meanwhile, Alex and her sisters just stared. "Alright, you heard him. Into the carriages!" So the family went towards the carriages and got into one. Then they felt them moving towards the castle. When the turned the bend, the castle came into view.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" she heard her sisters say.

_They're right about that… _she thought. _I don't think I'm going to mind this boarding school…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You must be the new exchange students?" a stern professor, who you guessed was Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes we are" said Hilary, giving the teacher one of her 100 watt smiles. The professor gave he a small nod of her head and said

"When the first years are sorted, I will come back her for you." With that, the professor turned around and left.

"What does she mean sorted?" asked Hanna.

"Well, from what I've read, there are four houses…sort of like teams that we can earn points for and get points taken away from. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. According to the book I read, Gryffindor is for the brave at heart, Slytherin is for those who are sly and cunning, Ravenclaw are for those who are really smart and Hufflepuff is for those who are kind." Alex said.

"Well I hope we all get into the same house!" said Hilary.

"Me too"

"Me too"

"Ya I guess me too" agreed the rest of her siblings.

"It's time," said the professor. Alex hadn't even noticed she was back.

As they entered the hall, Alexandra noticed that all eyes were on them. She just kept her gaze forward though, constantly thinking _please don't trip, please feet don't make me trip today!_ She noticed that Hilary and Heather were waving to the crowd like they were models or something, and Hanna was looking at her feet _she must be shy_ Alex thought. She didn't get to see what her brother was doing though because he was walking behind her.

When they reached the front of the hall, they stood in a line and wait to see what they were supposed to do.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Once you are sorted you will join the appropriate table." _Sounds easy enough_ Alex thought.

She could feel that her sisters were nervous but excited. She was just about to look over to see if she could see how her brother was feeling but she was called to try on the hat.

"Smith, Alexandra" The professor called.

She looked at her siblings and they gave her smiles of encouragement. So she walked forward and sat on the stool. The professor put the hat on her head and then she heard a voice in her head.

_**Ahh I haven't sorted a seer in a long while! I wonder where I should put you…I don't think Slytherin, nor Hufflepuff. But you would do well in Ravenclaw with your brain. Hmm…but I see you have a brave heart…so where to put you?**_

_Me? I'm hard to sort? Well then you're going to have a very hard time sorting my other siblings since they are way more complex then me! And what's this about brave at heart? When was I brave at heart? Hmm? Care to tell me that?_

_**There's no time for that now. I see you are loyal as well now that I take longer to pry into your mind.**_

_Yes I suppose I am…. hey! Don't you dare pry into my mind too far! You don't need to know all my secrets!_

**_Chuckles Well I have to make a decision here. So it better be…_ Gryffindor!**

As the hat was taken off her head she noticed the Gryffindor table and went to join them. She noticed a group of kids that looked her age so she went over to them…

"Can I sit with you?" Alex asked the only girl in the group.

"Sure!" She said back. So she sat down besides her and looked up towards the front of the hall to watch her siblings being sorted.

"Smith, Brett" The professor called.

She watched her brother sit on the stool and get the hat put on his head. _I hope he's in the same house as me_ Alexandra thought as she crossed her fingers under the table. The next second the hat called out…**Slytherin!**

Alex watched as her brother walked towards the Slytherin table. She was shocked! She thought for sure they'd be put in the same house, not in the houses that were enemies!

Once the clapping died down again, the professor called your sister forward.

"Smith, Hanna"

Alex watched her sit on the stool and have the hat put on her head. She watched her sister flinch just slightly as the hat must have started to talk to her. Alex could feel that she was nervous. The next second the hat called out…**Ravenclaw!**

Alex clapped for her sister but inside she was wondering _why are we all being put in different houses?_

After a minute or two, Heather was called forward.

"Smith, Heather"

She watched her sister go through the same things as her other siblings. After a minute the hat yelled out… **Hufflepuff!**

She clapped again, but now she was wondering '_I wonder where that stupid hat is going to put my last sister. After all, it doesn't have another house so it can separate her from everyone.'_

So the professor called out her last sister ("Smith, Hilary!") and she watched her walk towards the stool and sit down. She could feel that her sister was nervous and curious about which house she would be put in. After another few seconds, she heard the hat call out…**Hufflepuff!**

She clapped one last time. In her head she was thinking '_well I'm all alone now…'_

Once the sorting was done Dumbledore stood up again. "I'd like to say Welcome back…again. I hope those of you new here will feel welcome." As he said that he looked at Alex and her siblings. '_Easy for him to say'_ Alex thought, '_he wasn't separated from his siblings, also the only people he would know here.'_ Then she tuned back into what the Headmaster was saying. "And as always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. The list over banned items now includes all products by Mr. And Mr. Weasley. To see all items, feel free to visit Mr. Filches office to view the list. Now, without further ado, let's eat!" with that he clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Alex was shocked and could feel that her sisters were as well, but she got over her shock quickly and grabbed some chicken to put on her plate.

"So…you're Alexandra, right?" asked the girl sitting on your left.

"Yes" she reply turning to look at her "but mostly everyone calls me Alex, I hate my first name."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Alex. My name's Hermione, that's Ron" she pointed to the red headed boy sitting across from her "that's Harry" she pointed to the boy sitting across from you, "that's Dean and Seamus" she pointed to the two boys sitting on the other side of Harry "and that's Neville and Ginny" she pointed to the boy sitting next to Ron and the girl sitting on her other side. "It's nice to meet you all" Alex replied as nice as she could.

Then everyone started talking to each other, which left Alex to her own thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on my other story a lot and now that school has started I've been killer busy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave me a review! I hope to get another chapter up soon-ish lol. Sorry again! Nicole 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry we'll be right back ok?" Hermione said.

"Okay" Harry responded without much emotion.

Even since Sirius had died, Harry had sort of withdrawn from the world. Even though he had been told countless times that it wasn't his fault, he felt like it was. After all if he had practiced more, he wouldn't have had those dreams in the first place, then he wouldn't have went into the department of mysteries and then Sirius wouldn't have come to his rescue…Harry shook his head trying to clear the images of last year out of his head.

"Hi ya Harry! Mind if we sit here with you?" Dean Thomas asked from the doorway. Harry shook his head and Seamus, Neville and Dean entered.

"So how was your summer Harry?" asked Seamus.

"Fine yours?" he answered.

"Oh it was really good! I went…" and he started telling everyone about his summer, which got the others talking about there summers as well. But Harry had tuned them out and stared out the window.

"Oy! Did you hear?" Dean asked

"What?" everyone said, listening closely.

"Well I hear that some new exchange students are at Hogwarts this year!"

"Really?" asked Seamus.

"Yes! And that's not the best part!" he said, now thoroughly excited. "I hear that they're all girls…well there's 1 guy but a bunch of new girls! Isn't it great!" Dean said, well more like yelled.

"Wow…" replied Seamus. "I can't wait! Maybe I'll get myself a new girl!" he said as everyone laughed.

_'Hmm. I wonder why there's going to be exchange students. I don't think Hogwarts has ever had any exchange students before…'_ thought Harry. He continued thinking these things until they arrived at the station. Then he got off the train and went towards the carriages. He got into a carriage with Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville.

As they rounded the bend and Hogwarts came into view, Harry thought of something. '_I wonder how different this year is going to be…'_

When everyone was inside the castle, the sorting ceremony started.

"When I call your name you will come forward, sit on the stool and put on the hat." With that Professor McGonagall started to read the names off a long piece of parchment starting with "Brown, Sarah" (**Gryffindor!**) and ending with "Vanoy, Daniel" (**Slytherin!)**.

Once the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome back everyone! Now I'm sure your all looking forward to the feast however, we still have a few more students to sort!" by now everyone was looking at each other confused.

"Told you!" Dean whispered triumphantly.

"…So if you will just be so kind as to wait a little longer, we will sort our first ever exchange students" With this, Professor McGonagall came through the doors again. Except this time, instead of leading a bunch of 11 year-olds she was followed by 5 people who looked to be in their 6th year…well except for the boy, he looked to be in his 7th year.

Harry watched as the new students passed the tables and he looked at each of them. He noticed that 3 of the 4 girls all looked alike, with perfect looking blond hair and a perfect tan. But the other girl, she looked more like the guy, well almost. She had dirty blond hair that fell a little past her shoulders and was paler then the other girls. But all the girls were around the same height (5'5"). As for the guy, well he had shaggy dirty blond hair and must have been 6 feet tall. Harry guessed they must be related somehow.

"When I call your name, you will come forward, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Once you are sorted you will join the appropriate table. Smith, Alexandra"

The whole school seemed excited. Who would get the first transfer? It seemed to take a long while to sort her…Harry was just starting to think that maybe she wasn't going to be sorted anytime soon when the hat yelled out **Gryffindor!**

He clapped and cheered with everyone else as she joined the table. He watched as she asked Hermione something and then he saw that she was sitting down with their group! He looked at Hermione, but she just smiled and shrugged.

As the others got sorted he kept watching her though the corner of his eye. He watched, as she seemed to hold her breath every time one of her siblings was called forward. And when none of her siblings were sorted into the house with her, she could see that she was upset and disappointed. He was actually shocked that none were sorted into the same house except the last two. Most of the time siblings were sorted into the same houses.

Once the second sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up again and said, "I'd like to say Welcome back…again. I hope those of you new here will feel welcome. I hope you all make the new students feel welcome.

As most of you know, magic in the corridors is prohibited and the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. The list over banned items now includes all products by Mr. And Mr. Weasley. To see all items, feel free to visit Mr. Filches office to view the list. Now, without further ado, let's eat!" Then he clapped his hand and the food appeared.

Once the food appeared, Harry started helping himself to some potatoes. He noticed that the new girl appeared to be shocked, but then he watched her slowly reach out and grab some chicken. Harry was just about to start talking to her when Hermione beat him to it.

"So…you're Alexandra, right?" she asked.

"Yes" Alexandra replied turning to look at Hermione. "But mostly everyone calls me Alex, I hate my first name."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Alex. My name's Hermione, that's Ron" with that she pointed to Ron, who was stuffing his face with food. Ron smiled a small smile at her then continued eating. "That's Harry" as she pointed to him, he gave her a smile and said hi, but she didn't seem to hear him. "That's Dean and Seamus," she pointed to his fellow 6th years sitting on his right, "and that's Neville and Ginny," she pointed to Neville, who was sitting next to Ron, and Ginny, who was sitting on Hermione's right.

"It's nice to meet you all," replied Alex.

Then, everyone started talking to each other. Harry sneaked a glance at the new girl and noticed she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. _I wonder what she's thinking about… _Harry thought to himself as he turned to listen to Hermione and Ginny talk about the classes they were looking forward to taking.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't even know where to begin...I am **so** sorry for the long wait! I've had this chapter written for months now, but I completely forgot to post it! On top of that... heh, I probably wont be updating this in a **long **time, maybe not until the summer. I've realised that I suck at writing two stories at once, so I've decided to just stick with one story... and this isn't it. Since I have writers-block for this story at the moment anyways, I've decided to use the little free time I have and continue to write "The Year That Changed My Life" the title will be changing soon... if you have any ideas, they would be welcome :) since I have a lot of ideas for that story at the moment. So... while you're waiting, why not read that story? Sorry again! Nicole


End file.
